


Machio's Muscle Motivation Moment

by AB3



Category: How Heavy Are The Dumbbells You Lift? | Dumbbell Nan Kilo Moteru?
Genre: Gen, Muscle Appreciation, Muscle Kink, Muscles, fitness, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-14 15:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: A small drabble of Machio Naruzo working out at the gym with a dose of muscle kink/appreciation and fitness to go with my usual kinks.





	Machio's Muscle Motivation Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this show is hilarious but legitimately teaches good workout techniques and information.
> 
> Also note, Machio's size can vary A LOT in the series so I picked when he was in my personal preference. An example is in the attached gif here or anywhere it is posted. 
> 
> If you would like more content like this, please let me know and comment here or anywhere else I am!

It was Tuesday, meaning it was a chest day for him at Silverman Gym. Since most people liked to use Monday as chest day and use Tuesday as leg day if the members had any desire of a balanced physique, Machio as the devout trainer he was, made sure that he didn’t take up valuable gym space when it mattered most.

He switched it around and made sure he did his legs yesterday! He smiled thinking about how his legs and butt still burned from his hard workout and his muscles were sore from being used and torn muscle fibers were rebuilt. “Nice Muscle! Yeah that’s the stuff. Workouts and proper nutrition do a body good! I don’t know why more people don’t work on legs. They are some of the biggest muscles in the body, burn the most calories in the body, give a great look, and give power to the rest of body for other workouts!” he said to himself. He conveniently forgot just how much attention his workouts of any kind attracted other members to watch him and “his form.” There had been a crowd that watched in awe or respect as they watched him squat low below parallel to give a deep curl to his glutes and did heavy deadlifts as he lifted them up to help is entire posterior chain and thrust out his hips forward and pulled his butt in. This week he was running low on track suits and extra clothes in general so he was trying his best to restrain his muscles but have a good workout, so he was left with a low slung tank top and some gym shorts. It didn’t click that that somehow only added to more people coming to watch his feats (not to mention his ass, thighs, and calves) yesterday, and attract all the more attention today as he continued to work on his chest and arms. 

Machio started with the bench press, loaded with weights and slowly lifted up the bar. He was already breaking his own rules on not having a spotter, but when you got as strong as he was, finding someone that can properly spot you is pretty tough. He focused on keeping his muscles small, which only added to the intensity of his workout; keeping every muscle fiber in check. Struggling a bit with the weight as he wanted but enough to still be safe, Machio took the heavily laden barbell and started to do reps as his biceps and arms worked to support the weight as he lowered the bar and then pushed up forcing the muscle fibers of his chest to swell though again as controlled as possible. He repeated the process for a set before racking the weights. He toweled himself off as he waited only a few seconds before doing it again. 

He repeated the word “Yes muscle...muscle….muscle…” over and over as a way to keep rhythm on his reps, but because he was trying to not explode his clothes and without a spotter, he focused on a slightly lighter but higher rep workout but it was still having the effect of working him hard. After 3 sets of 20 and with 2 more to go, Machio was already heavily sweating. He toweled off again, wiping down his chest, forehead, and arms, trying to not make a mess. He didn’t notice the small gathering of people that tried to keep their distance but were definitely staring as he did his workout. Each rep he could feel the muscles straining as he wanted them but kept them under control. He was a trainer after all and he needed to make sure he had proper form. Still, sweat droplets collected and fell down his arms and on his chest, going down the great divide of his pecs as he pushed the barbell up again and created a bigger valley for the moisture to collect in. 

He took a breather, before moving on to a different exercise, focusing on bicep curls. He did it in isolation instead of both arms at a time, using heavy dumbbells. He used one arm at a time, focusing on getting complete range of motion, bracing his core and showing the definition of his abdominals as he tried to keep as straight as possible. The gym goers watching were disappointed in Machio’s tank but they could still catch glimpses of his abdominals when he moved thanks to the low strangers tank top. Again he tried to keep the growth under control though he could feel the muscle swelling under the skin as he did his reps. To make sure he was balanced, he made sure he did tricep extensions, bent over rows (which was a show unto itself for the distracted gym goers, and more. He made sure he did pull-ups, pushups, and shrugs to make sure that everything was balance in his muscled physique. 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Machio finally finished his workout and racked up all the weights he had been using. It was always a pleasant feeling after a hard upper body workout properly done. It almost felt like he could tell he looked broader, and his waist going down to a V for his snatched waist. He made sure to keep his muscles from exploding but he couldn’t resist striking a few poses in the mirror (with other watching out the corners of their eyes). “Double bicep! Hwaaa! Nice pose! Ahhhh yes Side Chest! Excellent!,” he said aloud to give himself encouragement and to give those onlookers that might take inspiration from his workout and muscles something to drool over as a subtle acknowledgement that he knew they were watching. It was a good workout and he deserved that shower he would be taking in the gym locker room. His stomach already burning from his ab work also let out a growl in protest, already wanting his customary large OG Vanilla protein shake. He patted his stomach trying to settle it down. “Don’t worry little buddy! It’s almost time for our after workout meal! But you better get ready my friend, it’s almost time for one of my favorite types of the month. CHEAT DAY. We’re going to go big, am I right?” he said slapping his belly and thought of what eating feats he could try this time as he lumbered off to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I occasionally do muscle related kink stories and muscle canons along with my usual belly related stuff. Feel free to follow at https://twitter.com/AskBloated or askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com.


End file.
